


Звезда звезде всегда поёт псалом

by Protego_Maxima



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Что, если в руки историков попал случайно найденный архив семьи Эрсо?





	Звезда звезде всегда поёт псалом

**Author's Note:**

> Это псевдоисторическая советская АУ. Не стоит искать достоверность или безупречную хронологию в вымышленных событиях. Автор просит прощения у Бродского и Солженицына.

Любой исследователь, который пытается реконструировать прошлое, должен помнить простую истину: он занимается мифотворчеством. Более или менее удачным, в зависимости от количества и качества доступных материалов, а также собственной компетентности, но факт остаётся фактом: все мы в той или иной степени мистификаторы. Тем не менее, желание узнать больше о прошлом заставляет историков вновь и вновь обращаться к письмам, мемуарам и дневникам тех, кто был очевидцем знаковых событий эпохи. Сейчас, когда исследования в области физики ядерных лазеров вновь сдвинулись с мёртвой точки, фигура создателя печально известной "Звезды Смерти" вызывает особенный интерес.

Данная статья посвящена стихам Галена Эрсо — советского физика, который сумел не только теоретически обосновать возможность создания лазера с ядерной накачкой, но и построить рабочий прототип — так, по крайней мере, следует из рассекреченных недавно документов. Не претендуя на оценку личности Галена Эрсо и его роли в истории, автор ставит себе целью сделать анализ найденного недавно дневника Лиры Эрсо и заметок её мужа, чтобы попытаться ответить на следующие вопросы:

1\. Почему блестящий учёный оставил свои разработки, а потом вновь к ним вернулся?

2\. Какие отношения связывали чету Эрсо и Орсона Кренника?

3\. Мог ли взрыв «Звезды Смерти» быть неслучайным?

О Галене Эрсо известно мало: выходец из деревни, талантливый инженер, специалист в области реакторно-ядерных систем, он сумел сделать быструю карьеру в военном КБ под руководством Орсона Кренника. Затем на некоторое время исчез, а спустя несколько лет появился снова — но на этот раз в закрытом КБ тюремного типа, где занимался проектированием экспериментальной лазерной установки. Таковы факты, известные на сегодняшний день.

Какой период жизни Галена Эрсо остаётся наиболее загадочным? Безусловно, тот, когда они с женой и дочерью несколько лет скрывались в деревне Малая Лима, ведя крайне замкнутый образ жизни. Что же заставило учёного променять неоконченный научный проект, блестящие перспективы и городскую жизнь на тяжёлый сельскохозяйственный труд?

Начнём с того, что советская наука многим обязана матери Галена Эрсо, уроженке посёлка Гранеж, которая вовремя заметила пытливый ум сына и все силы бросила на его воспитание и обучение. Стоит ли удивляться, что мальчик, знавший не понаслышке, что такое деревенская жизнь, мечтал её облегчить?

Именно поэтому в институте Гален Эрсо выбрал молодую, но очень перспективную специальность — физику ядерных лазеров. Он надеялся создать дешёвый возобновляемый источник энергии — и тем самым решить неминуемо назревавший энергетический кризис. Прикладные возможности реакторно-лазерных систем казались неисчерпаемыми: крупномасштабная резка и сварка, снабжение энергией спутников, очистка космоса от мусора и отработавших ядерных установок, вывод полезных грузов на космические орбиты — и ядерное оружие направленного действия: потенциальное средство проведения боевых операций в космосе и противоракетной обороны.

Именно тогда Гален Эрсо столкнулся с серьезной этической проблемой: разработки, которые он рассматривал как исключительно мирные, заинтересовали военных. Учёный не нашёл для себя иного выхода, как забрать семью и скрыться в надежде на то, что проект, существенно опережавший своё время, застопорится и будет со временем заморожен.

Потому что искусство сражения требует жертв,

Оставляю в Империи дух свой примерно на треть,

Угол зрения здесь вымеряют по стенам —

И плачут. Задёрнув зеркальную суть,

Оплакивать волосы глупо — не проще ль уснуть?

Бритва Оккама лупе замена.

Фальшивят немногие — многие учат играть,

Ведь лишённых хорошего слуха легко обаять,

Для парада планет подойдёт даже пение лиры.

Прямой — значит правый, так принято в наших кругах.

Треугольник ложится на сферу, пространство поправ,

Трое правых — сюжет для сатиры.

Гален Эрсо оставил после себя очень мало стихов: сказывалась нехватка свободного времени, да и считал он себя в куда большей степени инженером, чем поэтом. Но ум, привыкший к постоянной работе, начал в итоге систематизировать и осмыслять пережитый опыт в виде стихотворных шарад.

Обратимся к первым двум строкам:

Потому что искусство сражения требует жертв,

Оставляю в Империи дух свой примерно на треть —

автор этих строк отбросил чуть ли не треть жизни, без малого двадцать лет, потому что «Искусство войны» требовало не просто жертв, но жертв человеческих. Был ли он согласен на такую цену?

Угол зрения здесь вымеряют по стенам —

И плачут.

Что делать взрослому человеку, которого низвели до уровня наказанного за шалость ребёнка? «Свою стену Плача мы строим с китайским размахом», — написал Гален Эрсо и попытался уйти, в то время как целое поколение лишь бессильно всхлипывало возле неё. Безусловно, немало тех, кто считают, что это решение было продиктовано исключительно трусостью и желанием спасти собственную жизнь. Такая точка зрения тоже имеет право на существование.

Впрочем, обратим внимание на занятный хронологический факт: 23 апреля 1939 года советские газеты сообщили о страшных пожарах в сибирском городе Бездега — жители, правда, называли его Безнадёгой: там располагалось без малого восемь исправительно-трудовых лагерей, в которых регулярно вспыхивали бунты. Официальная версия причины пожаров — падение метеорита. При этом в зарубежной прессе нет ни единого упоминания о приближении к Земле небесного тела, способного уничтожить целый город.

Спустя несколько недель в дневнике Лиры Эрсо появилась следующая запись: «Гален не любит зеркала. Как-то Женечка в шутку сказала: «Папа, папа, знаешь, что такое зеркало? Это ловушка для света!» — и он как окаменел. Постарался, конечно, себя не выдать, отшутился, но после несколько дней ходил как пришибленный и просил, чтобы я его брила: сам не решался».

Вспомним также то, что Гален Эрсо увлекался радиотехникой и очень гордился собственноручно собранным коротковолновым передатчиком, который позволял принимать зарубежное вещание (а значит уточнить, был ли «метеорит»). А теперь читаем:

Задёрнув зеркальную суть,

Оплакивать волосы глупо — не проще ль уснуть?

«Снявши голову, по волосам не плачут» — успокаивал бы себя обыватель, ставший, пусть и без злого умысла, причиной смерти и увечий множества людей. Гален Эрсо задавался гамлетовским вопросом:

Смиряться под ударами судьбы,  
Иль надо оказать сопротивленье  
И в смертной схватке с целым морем бед  
Покончить с ними? Умереть. Забыться.  
И знать, что этим обрываешь цепь  
Сердечных мук и тысячи лишений,  
Присущих телу. Это ли не цель  
Желанная? Скончаться. Сном забыться.  
Уснуть… и видеть сны?

Представьте учёного, который из всех инструментов выбрал увеличительное стекло — предмет, необходимый близоруким, а также тем, кто хочет разглядеть детали:

Бритва Оккама лупе замена —

и за деталями не увидел главного. А теперь спросите себя, стоит ли судить того, кто сначала написал:

Ловушек для света задёрнув зеркальную суть,  
Оплакивать волосы глупо – не проще ль уснуть?  
Но моё отражение бритву опустит Оккама.

Гален Эрсо до самой смерти винил себя в том, что доверился Орсону Креннику — и зеркальному миру, — который жестоко его обманул.

Фальшивят немногие — многие учат играть,

Ведь лишённых хорошего слуха легко обаять,

Для парада планет подойдёт даже пение лиры.

Немногие смогли бы в три строки вместить два послания: к жене и к человеку, которому был когда-то другом.

Для древних греков лира олицетворяла гармонию земных и небесных сфер, соразмерность в движении звёзд, единство духа и плоти. Не секрет, что в жизни гениальный учёный отличался замкнутостью и стеснительностью — а Лира зачастую выступала посредником между ним и окружающими людьми и была, без преувеличения, центром его вселенной, гармонизатором их маленькой семьи. Можно ли считать эти строки признанием в любви? Безусловно.

Но парад планет, стоит лишь напрячь воображение, становится парадом армейским. Лира — музыкальный инструмент — до сих пор является символом военных оркестров, а сам Гален работал над созданием лазерной установки, которая, в перспективе, могла стать оружием космических масштабов: не фигурально, но буквально. «Музыка мира» очень легко вытесняется военным маршем, — говорит автор. И это уже скорее упрёк Креннику — в том, что обладателю хорошего слуха приходится постоянно играть.

Лира Эрсо очень точно подметила «геометрическое» мышление мужа: ум, привыкший к упорядоченной красоте чертежей и схем, пытался, очевидно, систематизировать и человеческие отношения. Те, что связали Орсона Кренника, Галена Эрсо и Лиру Эрсо, со временем сформировали треугольник, мучительный для всех троих. Собственно, об этом заключительная строфа стихотворения:

Прямой — значит правый, так принято в наших кругах.

Треугольник ложится на сферу, пространство поправ,

Трое правых — сюжет для сатиры.

Думаю, большинство из нас были воспитаны на принципе: «Прямой путь самый правый». Мы говорим: «Важно посмотреть на ситуацию под правильным углом». Но что такое этот правильный угол? Тот, величина которого 90°? Впиши треугольник в круг и получи очевидный ответ. А если треугольник сферический? У него все три угла могут быть прямыми, то есть, исходя из нашей аксиомы, — правильными. Законы, неоспоримые для плоского мира, в трёхмерном пространстве, оказывается, работают не всегда.

Более того, те, кто ограничивает круг, «люди окружности», явно не следуют тем принципам, которые навязывают другим: по той простой причине, что окружность — это кривая. И таким «человеком окружности» определённо был директор КБ, в котором работал Гален Эрсо. О ком ещё тот мог бы написать:

К чему разговоры о бывших друзьях?

Ведь сказано: жёлудь хрустит на зубах

Тех, кто знания ищет под дубом.

Не в моде олива, и нынче целуя в уста

Дарят ветвь кипариса. Мораль проста:

«Позабудь и не думай».

Сейчас искушённый читатель наверняка усмехнётся: знаем мы, кто питается желудями, а дуб принимает за древо познания добра и зла. Что ж, глупо было бы утверждать, что здесь нет плохо скрытой насмешки. А если копнуть глубже? Так ли прост был человек, которого назвали в честь древнеримского медика, хирурга и врача?

Гален Эрсо любил и хорошо знал греческую и римскую мифологию: процитированное первым стихотворение наглядно это демонстрирует. Давайте представим на минуту, что и дуб, и упомянутые позже оливу с кипарисом следует оценивать так, как оценивал бы их представитель античности. Дуб считался тогда священным деревом, символом мудрости, благородства и храбрости, а жёлудь, его плод, вместилищем потенциальных возможностей. Съеденный жёлудь — это безжалостно перемолотая жизнь, возможность, которая никогда не будет реализована. Империя, особенно великая, всегда питается собственными детьми.

Но вернёмся к разговору о бывших друзьях и последовательно расшифруем последнюю часть стихотворения.

Ветвь оливы традиционно означает предложение мира и добрые намерения.

Поцелуй в уста, скорее всего, символизирует предательство Иуды.

Ветвями кипариса древние римляне украшали усыпальницы.

Сложив воедино детали головоломки, получаем лже-друга, который приносит в дом Галена скорбь и смерть: «не мир пришёл я принести, но меч».

В каком-то смысле, это было пророческим прозрением — к тому моменту, как Эрсо вернулся к разработке «Звезды смерти», от его семьи уже никого не осталось. Товарищи по несчастью отзывались о нём, как о человеке совершенно сломленном и погружённом исключительно в работу.

Тем не менее, некоторые исследователи утверждают, что Гален Эрсо саботировал работу, используя старую дружбу с директором Кренником, и даже сумел оставить в конструкции лазера фатальные недоработки, которые стали причиной взрыва экспериментальной установки и гибели большого количества высокопоставленных чиновников, прибывших на демонстрацию нового супероружия. Так это или не так, утверждать сложно: многие документы до сих пор засекречены, а те, что доступны, зачастую слишком субъективны или написаны с откровенной оглядкой на возможную цензуру.

Читатель вправе возразить: зачем же Гален Эрсо вернулся к работе, почему не предпочёл самоубийство, тем более что семьи у него не осталось? Здесь нам вновь придётся обратиться к античной философии, на этот раз, военной:

"Также мы не думаем советовать того, чтобы Главнокомандующий (стратег) сам лично делал набеги или вступал безрассудно в бой, но предоставил бы это опытным вождям. Ведь если некоторые из предводителей падут или будут разбиты, то все-таки есть надежда скоро поправить дело, если же будет убит тот, кто предводительствует всем войском, то все войско будет лишено единоначалия. Поэтому благоразумный главнокомандующий до сражения тщательно старается: разведать все, что делается у противника, парализовать все то, что может его усилить, и воспользоваться всем, что может его ослабить".

Чем дальше отступает эпоха, тем слабее её пульс — мы, историки, лишь подносим зеркало к её губам, чтобы попытаться уловить исчезающее дыхание. Мы ловим его в письмах и мемуарах, в новостных сводках и подшивках газет, в приказах и отчётах. Но если в мемуарах и хрониках солгать легко, то сложно представить человека, который стал бы лукавить в стихах — тем более написанных исключительно для себя и найденных не иначе как чудом.

Спустя почти семьдесят лет до нас донёсся голос Галена Эрсо: военного инженера, который не хотел быть причиной человеческих жертв. Любящего мужа и отца, который не умел выбирать себе подходящих друзей. Был ли он создателем чудовищного в своей мощи оружия? Да. Хотел он этого? Косвенные доказательства говорят, что нет. Скорее всего, Эрсо стал жертвой собственной доверчивости — и эту вину он искупал до самой своей смерти.

В заключение стоит лишь упомянуть, что, хотя статья базируется на биографических данных о Галене Эрсо и сохранившихся после него заметках и стихах, письмо его жены Лиры представляет для читателя не меньший интерес, и потому будет приведено здесь целиком, вместе с примечанием архивариуса (Приложение 1 и 2 соответственно).

_Приложение 1_

Женечка, родная, здравствуй.

Первое и самое важное: надеюсь, что тебе никогда не придётся читать это письмо. Но, если всё-таки придётся, то одно запомни накрепко — и я, и папа очень тебя любим.

Второе: будь осторожна. Особенно опасайся Орсона Кренника и тех, кто с ним — они опасны.

Третье: кто бы и что тебе ни говорил, твой папа не преступник. Найдутся многие, что считают иначе, но они не знают его так, как знаю я. Как должна будешь узнать ты. Когда мы только познакомились, я иногда в шутку называла твоего папу Галечкой: ни одного острого угла, но натура у него каменная. И я своими руками готова удавить эту гадину Кренника за то, что он сделал с твоим папой — со всеми нами!

Если Гален и совершил ошибку, то в том лишь, что доверился не тому человеку.

Он до сих пор старается не держать дома никаких бумаг: знает, что задумается и начнёт писать или чертить на любой подвернувшейся газете — но всё равно срывается. Возьмётся, например, топить печь — набрасывает что-то на растопочной бумаге угольком. Потом понимает, что делает, и тут же рвёт на клочки. Когда Со навещает нас и спрашивает, что привезти, Гален всегда просит одно: книги. Он очень любит свою работу, Женечка, и страшно мучается от безделья. Начал стихи писать, чтобы голову освободить, отвлечься, — «почеркушки», так он их называет. У него совершенно особое мышление, геометрическое будто.

Мы познакомились с Галеном тогда, когда он занимался ещё твердотельными лазерами, теми, которые делают из цветных кристаллов. Нужна была консультация геолога: собирали шестимесячную экспедицию, я была в списке кандидатов. Знаешь, что поразительно? Когда нас представляли друг другу, он держался очень замкнуто, даже робко… Но когда я назвалась (тогда в моде было всё необычное, у соседей девочку назвали Музой, а меня вот — Лирой) — встряхнулся и улыбнулся, слабо, но очень светло.

— Знаете, — сказал он, — а ведь древние греки считали, что лира — символ гармонии вселенной, что её музыка направляет движение планет.

Когда экспедиция закончилась, мы поженились. Потом родилась ты.

Твой папа начал работать над созданием лазера с ядерной накачкой, который должен был стать источником дешёвой и доступной энергии. Но чем дальше продвигалась работа, тем больше лазером интересовались военные. Он думал, что поможет уменьшить бедность, что его проекты позволят запустить мощные энергетические станции, что грязные и дорогие виды топлива останутся в прошлом. Оказалось, что это никому не нужно.

Оказалось, что стране необходимо оружие, которое будет держать в страхе весь мир. Оказалось, что стране необходима дубина, которой можно будет трясти перед врагами, предварительно опробовав на друзьях.

Всеобщая слежка. Всеобщий страх.

Кренник как-то пошутил: женщина жалуется подруге по телефону, что ей нечего надеть. И тут в трубке голос раздаётся: «Не волнуйтесь, наряд уже выехал». Если бы это было шуткой… Гален ответил тут же, влёт, тогда он ещё мог позволить себе такие вольности:

Спасителей много —

Да как бы от них спастись?

Пока не поймала чужая кисть

Коробочку для награды,

Отличить генерала от его жены

Очень просто:

Открой орех головы —

И увидишь наряды.

Не было в их пустых головах ничего, кроме желания выслужиться и орден получить…

И тогда мы сбежали — побросав всё, только с тобой на руках ухитрились сбежать во время праздничной демонстрации. До сих пор не знаю, как у нас получилось.

Бабушка твоя, моя мама была, очень верующим человеком, не напоказ, но в сердце. Она часто молилась: когда тесто замешивала («Тесто без благословения — что кирпич»), когда свободная минута была — и на ночь вместо сказок рассказывала мне библейские истории. Я учёный, Женечка, и когда подросла, больше уже не могла верить в того бога, каким он рисовался в библии и рассказах мамы. Но в то время, как мы, прячась, пробирались к машине нашего друга, из самых глубин памяти всплыло: «Спаси и сохрани».

Три слова всего, я шептала их всё время, пока мы выбирались за город, пока с дядей Со ехали по просёлочным дорогам, не зная, доберёмся ли. Добрались. И хоть в бога я не верю, как и твой папа, но я верю в Силу, которая нас сохранила, потому что иначе как чудом этот отчаянный побег не назвать.

Умом понимаю: да, мы знакомы были с Со Геррерой, отчаянным и верным другом (Куба не даёт своим мужчинам инстинкта самосохранения, зато даёт отвагу и честность), который выкупил нам через третьи руки хозяйство в заброшенной деревне.

Были люди, которые не хотели возвращаться туда из города — и потому продали недорого, не задавая лишних вопросов. Это всё люди, не бог. Но что-то же привело нас всех вместе, так сложило время и место, что у нас появилась отсрочка…

Надежда и вера в эту Силу — всё, что нам остаётся… Я знаю, я чувствую, Женя, что мы не сможем прятаться долго — нас так просто не отпустят, не с тем оружием, которое мог бы построить твой папа. Но в одном, звёздочка моя, можешь быть уверена: и за тебя, и за эту бедную страну мы ещё поборемся.

Любящая тебя мама,

Лира Эрсо.

_Приложение 2. Библиографическая запись._

/начало аудиозаписи/

Письмо Лиры Эрсо, вне всяких сомнений, представляет немалый исторический интерес, как свидетельство очевидца эпохи и непосредственного участника событий.

Оно было найдено случайно: землю в деревне Малая Лима выкупили, а дома предназначили под снос. Когда рабочие выносили мебель из домов, один из них случайно заметил отошедшую доску, за которой что-то белело — там оказались дневник Лиры Эрсо, её письмо к дочери и обрывки бумаги с остатками стихов, написанных, вероятнее всего, Галеном Эрсо. Рабочий во время поездки в город передал письмо в местный университет, на кафедру истории, откуда оно, после тщательного изучения, было переправлено в наш архив.

О том, что произошло с Лирой Эрсо, известно мало: по словам одного из охранников, она, не желая отпускать супруга, погибла при попытке застрелить директора Кренника. Дальнейшая судьба Евгении Эрсо остаётся неизвестной.

/конец аудиозаписи/


End file.
